


Never easy

by Sinkorswm1392



Category: Remus lupin/original female character - Fandom
Genre: Based roughly on Harry Potter and third year, F/M, Mates, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkorswm1392/pseuds/Sinkorswm1392
Summary: Remus lupin hasn't had the best luck till he is offered his dream job of going back to hogwarts to teach even. After his interview he wonders hogsmead and finds himself in the three broom sticks. When he meets you but nothing is that easy





	1. Good news

Remus John lupin just got done with his interview with Albus Dumbledore. He could not believe his luck he was going back to hogwarts and to teach his favorite subject defense against the dark arts. Remus was strolling down hogsmead when he walked passed the three broom sticks and decided to go in.  
When he walked in there was about 4 customers and he noticed some music playing in the background. Soon after words he was greated by a blonde server as soon as he sat at the bar. "Hello sir how you doing today?" She asked kindly. "I'm doing very well actually, how about yourself? Remus asked." "Estatic my reliever server is about to come in soon so all be off the clock. What can I get for you?"Asked the server. "Just a nice glass of firewhiskey please?" "Coming right up!" As she made a few wand movements and his glass was skidding towards him in no time. "Thank you!" Replied Remus happily taking a sip he savored his first sip and just thinking about how the year will be. When he was interupted by the Bell on the door. "Connie what the hell is this music!" Remus looked up and he thought she was a muggle at first. A young woman walked in with baby Duke shorts on with a three broom sticks v neck tank top. She had dark brown short hair that looked wind blown hair and the most golden skin he had ever seen. He also noticed her American accent when she talked. "It's your fault you got me into muggle music Cali." As Connie laughed. The girl called Cali walked straight behind the bar and took off her bag and started Rummaging through it and pulling out a few things. Remus couldn't help but notice she had what looked like a bunch of muggle stuff. She brought out a black book with a pen out and also a short waist length apron to put her book and pens in. The next think she took out was this large square thing that lit up every once in awhile. If he remembered correctly muggles had called it a cell phone. Next she brought out a big round turquoise color thing. When she pressed a button he heard power on and then a few seconds later saying Bluetooth connected as she picked up the blinking square thing she shut off the other music and a nice country beat started. (Bottoms up by Brantley Gilbert) The door opened and three guys walked in and smiled and waved at both Connie and Cali. Cali walked over and greeted them and took their order using a notepad and pin then waving her wand for their drinks to come to them while they ordered.  
Cali Tayen Koko transfered to hogwarts in her 3rd year and it's now her 7th year. Cali is a full blood werewolf from an old native Americans tribe. She has complete control of herself, she can transfer at will. Your pretty good at nonverbal speels and advanced magic. Your part of a pack the new alpha Adrian killed your parents and has been trying to bring you back. You live with your aunt rosmerta that ownes the three broom sticks. You have a couple tattoos a water color humming bird on your back left shoulder, a black and grey mandala on your left inside arm. You have your old pack symbol on your upper right arm kinda making it a half wolf sleve with the moon and woods around it. You just got another one on your left leg but it's still bandaged up.  
After Cali took their order she went to the kitchen. "How many customer do you have?" As you started to make the customer food. "I just have the guy at the bar the other tables already payed and already pre busted All their tables." " Sounds good to me I'm closing the shop early anyways we've been pretty dead about after this time." Cali told Connie as she was serving the plates up on a tray to bring out to her customer. Callie was carrying out the tray and successfully delivered to then while refilling drinks. Connie walked behind the counter pulling out her bag and heading to the bathroom to change. Cali finally came back up to the bar. Walking up to Remus "How are you doing? Cali asked he was fascinated by her American accent. " I'm still doing alright thank you for asking." Remus politely smiled. Cali couldn't help the butterflies she got when he smiled. She wasn't going to lie he was very attractive maybe late 30. The grey in his hair was very cute that lightly blended in with his Sandy brown hair. Even his scars were pretty sexy. You always thought of them as tattoos with personal stories.  
Connie walked back behind the counter destracting you from your thoughts. "Hot date tonight?" You winked and smirked at her. "Why do you even ask?." As she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't forget to grab some good stuff tonight we need to start stocking up." Connie reminded you. "I'm Not you!" You laughed at her. "Alright I'm out of here!" Connie called out running towards the door. "Should I expect you back at the apartment?" You asked her. "Probably not don't count on it." With that she was out the door.  
You strolled back over to the table of guys to get refills again and get some dishes out of the way. You levitated the dishes to the kitchen and had them start washing as you went back to your bag and brought out a book. It's one of your favorite books, called blood and chocolate by Annette Curtis klause. Remus noticed the book and never heard of it. On the cover it looked like a girl but was growing animal characters to her. A new table walked in making you put your book down, that was a few seats next to Remus. Curiosity got the best of him as he reached over and flipped the book over to read the back info.  
Blood and Chocolate is a 1997 paranormal romance novel for young adult readers by Annette Curtis Klause. It is set in the contemporary United States. "Paranormal romance novel?" He questioned himself loudly, As Cali was walking back. "Yeah that's definitely a chick book. I don't think you would be too interested in it?" As you smiled back at him as he handed the book back to you. "Yet, I am the title itself is interesting?" Remus asked you. "It's kind of bitter like blood at the beginning and as it moves through the story it starts turning sweet like a piece of dark chocolate." You told him. "Dark chocolate is not sweet." Laughed Remus knowing all about chocolate. "100% dark chocolate is but like a 60-70% is really good, depends on taste." You said at him shaking his head at what you were saying. "I take it your a milk chocolate person?" You asked him. "Yes, I don't think anybody was that educated on chocolate." Looking at you with new found interest. You laughed at the obvious. "Chocolate is a girl's best friend!" You told him as you cleaned off the table were the three guys were earlier. Remus blushed "oh yeah. So what's the book about?" You looked at him kinda embarrassed to say now. "Like I said a romance of a girl that's bitter then sweet cliche." As you tried to avoid his gaze that was still looking at you confused. "Then what's the paranormal romance about?" Completely interested now. You sighed finally meeting his gaze after getting the new table drinks. "It's about a female teenager who is a werewolf and falls for a human." You told him. Not noticing him stiffen when she said werewolf as you looked down to the book when you explained to him. "I take it the relationship doesn't work?" Remus asked. "Nope even if humans seem cool about superstitious stuff like the guy did. He still couldn't except her." You told him with a sad smile. "That's unfortunate but it does happen." He also replied with a sad smile.  
" What brings you to the village? I have a pretty good memory and I know I haven't seen you before." You asked him with a bright smile. "I had an interview for a job today. That I am pleased to say you will probably be seeing me more of now." Remus told you "Congratulations on the new job! That calls for a round on the house!" You told him as you refilled his and summoned your own and cheered glasses with him. "Drinking on the job?" He laughed at you. "This is why I work at a bar. I'm not a drunk I promise. I Just know how to have fun." You told him. "Wasn't thinking that at all." He reassured you. You started walking around the bar and closing it up putting chairs on tables and having the broom and mop go around everything. "Thank you for the drink I should let you close properly." Remus was saying as you were back up to the bar and sat down next to him with your glass in hand. " Your good to stay. I just know no one else is going to be wondering out this late." You told him as you couldn't keep your eyes off of him for some reason. "How come?" He asked you leaning on his elbow but still looking at you. "The dementors are potrolling the village at night since Sirius Black escaped. You noticed the anger that went through his eyes as you spoke that name but didn't ask about it. "Don't you want to get home before they start potrolling? He asked you feeling slightly concerned for you. You chuckled "I'm not to worried about them." You told him. "How come?" He asked you as he finished his glass. You summoned the bottle of firewhiskey over to you two and refilled his glass. "I learned the spell before I ever had to face one in real life the effects of them have never really bothered me to be afraid of them. Plus there's worse things then dementors." You told him. "Oh yeah? What's that then?" "People." You smirked at him. Taken completely off guard with your answer. "Very true." He winked at you confused at the courage he just got. Might be the firewhiskey he thought to himself. As you were smiling with him. "Very off topic I'm sorry." You started off with he smiled for you to continue. "What is your name?" You asked "Remus Lupin." He told you kindly. "Like the Roman founders Remus and Romulus and lupin like the moon unique." You told him before telling your name. " You have a very unique name to." Remus mused. "Native American Cali means most beautiful and Koko means night. Not telling you my middle name yet though." You explained to him. "A mystery? I like it." Remus couldn't help but not smile. "What brings you across the ocean then?" "I wanted a better education the schools in America are a joke compared to here. So funny at 13 I got to transfer to hogwarts and complete my education there." Opting out the part that you are in your last year there. "Ah I take it you were a ravenclaw. With how much you valued your education leaning towards you very much interested in what you had to say. At ravenclaw you started smiling and ended up laughing. " I do value good education but not that much. I honestly thought I would end up either in Hufflepuff or Slytherin honestly." You told him "I can understand Hufflepuff but why Slytherin?" Remus asked. " Hey I can be a sly little fox at times to get what I want." You winked at him. Remus chuckled, "so you ended up in Gryffindor I assume?" He asked you. "You assumed right." As you leaned into him your guys personal space intertwined but you both didn't seem to mind. "I assume you went to hogwarts to with your knowledge of the houses." He nodded "I'm going to say you were a Hufflepuff?" You asked. He grinned "why do you say that?" He asked you. " Very kind and compassionate and possibly a good work ethic." Joking with him. "And if I told you were wrong." He asked you. "I'm sorry but I don't see you being out for yourself to be a Slytherin. I see a studies type but also something else though. And on top of giving you liquid courage you still haven't made a move to be a Gryffindor." You slyly looked at him. Remus was surprised she actually liked him enough to be so gutsy but only for a moment his, desire has been building up for you. "How is this for a Gryffindor." as he stood up pulled you to him and had you pinned to the bar and kissed you.  
As soon as your lips met it was like the first time you did magic. The feeling was so much but in a good way your heart was beating so fast your stomach had so much butterflies in it. Your desire for him started to deepen as you two explored each others mouths. Remus bit down on your lip making you moan into him. Remus couldn't help his hands one wrapped up in your short hair the other one trapping you closer to him. While your hands are in his hair and on his neck. You grind yourself on him and he gives out a growl. Surprised you at first not expecting that reaction from him but loved it at the same time as you did it again to him. Remus picked you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist. His mouth started going down your neck lightly biting and sucking as you moaned in pleasure. You started to unbutton his grey button up shirt and feeling his chest up when it was exposed. Feeling all his scars. They seem so familiar but was to preoccupied to really think to much on them. All she needed was to have more skin contact. As his hands reached for the hem of your shirt to pull it off willingly helping him take it off of you. Within seconds your bra was off and Remus had one of your breast cupped and the other one he was teasing with his mouth. You couldn't stay quiet you were moaning, good thing your aunt was out of town. Thank you Merlin as you gasped as Remus hand was running up your leg and under your shorts finding it's way to your panties. Remus groaned into you as he felt how hot and wet you were for him. He should stop but she was to addicting for him to. He felt like he was wanted with you, and the evidence was there. He looked up at you and saw the pleasure and want in your eyes. With that he captured your mouth with his and lifted you up so he can pull down the rest of your clothes. The moon was close but he didn't need that to smell the desire coming off of you. While still roughly kissing you his hand made his way down to your clitoris and started rubbing you making you moan breaking the kiss with that he went to your warmth and started to suck and bite. You were lost your hands were in his hair has he was watching you. "Remus." You called out as he started to put two fingers in you and pumping them in and out while still kicking and biting you. You hadn't had sex in a few months so with in minutes your were already exploding into his mouth. Remus moaned at that and cleaned you up before catching your lips again tasting yourself with him as he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. Within seconds he was in you. Both of you moaning and gasping for air. Remus was about to loose himself to the wolf you felt so good, Cali moaned and he controlled himself again going a little bit slower. You did not like this you pushed him off of you he was shocked, but quickly over it when you pushed him into a chair and sat on him and started controlling the pace. "Cali please I can't..." "I'm almost there Remus just go with it." You moaned Remus lost it he picked you up with him inside of you and pinned you to the bar slamming into a few times then turning you round and bending you over and slamming back into you at a rough and fast pace. You were gone within minutes Remus was sucking on the back of your neck then he finally came biting down a little bit you moaned so load when he did that it was so close to your marking that you almost did want him to bite. Your legs were wobbling a bit when Remus finally released you. You stumbled a little bit but hung onto the bar to steady yourself. "Cali are you alright? I'm so sorry..." "Can't lie that was really good. Probably gotta say one of the best." You smiled at him as you started to gather your stuff off the floor and put them back on as Remus pulled up his pants and collected his shirt from your out stretch hand. " You don't have to lie i know it got a little rough." Remus tried saying but you walked over to him and shut him up with a kiss. "I like rough." He stared down at you not believing this. "What else do you like?" He asked you. "A lot of things that you will just have to find out." As you finished putting your clothes on. "A mystery worth solving." As he lightly stroked your cheek. He noticed the sadness that crossed your eyes while he said that but didn't ask. As you smiled up at him hiding your fears. "You might not like what you find out in the end." You finished with a kiss on his cheek. He pulled you close and embraced you and gave your lips a much needed kiss. "All right but I did warn you." You both laughed as you started to pack your things up behind the bar. Remus had the courage now to finally ask " what are all those muggle stuff you have there?" " I have a cell phone and a Bluetooth speaker that connects with it to play music or to communicate with my nonmagical people from over seas and here." "Do you know a lot of muggles then?" Remus couldn't help asking. "In a way yes." Thinking about your old pack it was rare to be a witch among full wolves. You still keep in touch with some of them after you left 4 years a go now. " And my muggle born friends." You explained to him thinking about Harry how you gave him his own this summer just in case of emergency. " I thought you were a muggle when you first walked in dressed like that." Remus admitted. "Yeah I confuse a lot off people. Muggle clothes are so much better then wearing robes all the time. It's to hot were I live anyways to wear robes all the time." You softly told him "what state are you from?" Remus trying to remember the us states. "Chattanooga Tennessee!" You happily told him. He chuckled "that explains the country I've been hearing all night." "It's good music." You teased him. "I could get used to it." As he trapped you between the bar again and gave you a breathless kiss. " Unfortunately I need to get home Remus I have to open in the morning. But your more then welcome to stop by." Hopefully not sounding to eagerly to see him so soon. Remus thought about it it was the full moon but it would be earlier in the day and he wanted to see her again. "All be here." He told you as you both walked out of the bar and locking it. You faked a young, when it's close to the full moon you actually have energy and actually needed to go transform and run a bit. You and Remus stepped closer to each other as you looked up at him "till tomorrow?" You asked he kissed you giving you a passionate kiss. Remus pulled away before he couldn't stop. "Until tomorrow." He told you as you both turned away to apperate. You went to the end of the village by the shack and transformed and ran around the outskirts of the village a long the woods and almost to the black lake then turned back around to the village to apperate back home.


	2. The second meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you for the kudos I appreciate it! I tried to get this out as fast as possible.  
> This will have Cali and Remus POV but you will know which POV you are. Also sometimes I write in a third person POV I'm very sorry if it's confusing.

                      _ **Cali's POV**_

 Waking up bright and early a little before 7am. Through the night you had great dreams about Rumus. They were rudely interupted by Adrian dragging you back to the pack. You pulled the covers off and gathered your clothes for the day and headed to the shower. When you were under the hot water you thought back when you were 11 and back home in Tennessee. Adrian always wanted you as a mate. Even real young you showed great strength and potential as a great beta and as a witch. Also very mature for your age you were always considered an old soul. When he turned 16 which was the age for wolves. Adrian dwent to your parents and claimed that he was your mate. You already had a huge crush on him, and didn't know the difference between a crush and what was supposed to be real. When your parents asked if you felt anything you automatically said yes. At first Adrian was  the best, really kind and romantic to you. He would always bring you coffee with a sweet note every morning in the summer.  He would listen to you when you needed someone to talk to. He was kind and gentle but protective of you. It changed though when you got back from your first year of wizard school. He started to become obsessed with power, fighting with anybody and ended up forcing you for your first time. You started distancing yourself from him. When you were in school you ignored his calls and letters and even himself when he came to the school. For your retaliation he killed your parents. It was close to the end of your second year. Throughout the year you were already trying to get transferred out of America for your third year. Unfortunately Adrian made it happen sooner. 

 You sighed as you turned the water off and got out. you towel dried off and lotion yourself up. You picked out a white shorts floral one piece outfit to wear today. You lightly applied eye liner and mascara and some body spray on and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Heading straight to the teapot and filling it with water and letting it warm up. You pulled out your bag of gutamala coffee from starbucks. Back home you always went to Starbucks. Even though tea is the main hot drink you still can't get used to it as you grinded the coffee for your French press. After pouring the ground coffee and the hot water in it and pressed down and started the 5 minute wait. You acciod your cigarettes over and lighting one. Thoughts leading back to Remus. You didnt fall easy for guys but Remus was occuping your mind a lot. You had a few flings and dated while you were in your 4th year with Charlie Weasily for his whole 7th year but both mutually ended it when he graduated. Last year you and Oliver had a mutual thing that started half way through the year and once this summer. Thinking about Remus and only one more month left of summer and what you should do if it is something. You made your coffee and started sipping on it still lost in your thoughts. I can just see how this goes if it is anything. If it works out all tell him I'm in my last year. It shouldn't change anything. Your thoughts were interupted with Connie stumbling through the door and headed straight to the big L dark brown shape couch and laid down and fell asleep. You giggled quietly and picked up your coffee and cigarettes and headed to the couch and try to get a few episodes in of your show before you went to work. You turned on good trouble and was half way through your second episode laughing so hard Connie kicked you out. You flipped her off and walked into the kitchen washing your cup and getting your color changing Starbucks cup. Gathering up your phone and cigarettes putting them all in your bag. Getting out a water bottle and a hangover potion and setting it on the table for Connie to take in a few hours. 

 You walked down the apartment stairs onto the nice city streets. You strolled down a few blocks to Starbucks to get your iced white mocha. You walked in greeting Candice and Kate good morning and chatting with them for awhile. You have been a regular almost every day since you and Connie got the apartment last summer. Looking at your apple watch and noticed the time saying goodbye to the two with your drink in hand. You went down the alley a block away to apperate to the bar. You got there half an hour early. You realized you didn't know where Remus worked at. If you remembered correctly you didn't think anybody was hiring in town. So you decided to stroll down the streets trying to figure out where he worked at. You could see the bookstore or the apocary. You smiled as you walked passed honeydukes and thought about him working there. In the end your just going to have to ask him or hopefully he brings it up again, as you went to set up the bar. 

 

                        _ **Remus's POV**_

Remus groaned as the sun fell into his eyes as he rolled over to his side. His body itching from the wolf. Performing a charm to see that it was almost 9am now feeling tired from the moon tonight. Cali came rushing through his thoughts and gave him the energy to get out of bed. He showered and while standing in the shower he started thinking. It's been years that he felt happy like this since he still had all his friends and when Dumbledore came to him with his acceptence letter. He shut the shower off and shaved but was stuck on what to wear. Deciding to go More with a muggle look and went with a light pair of jeans that he had from one of his muggle jobs. Along with a black v neck t shirt. After getting dressed Remus went to the kitchen and started fillimg the kettle up and put it on the burner to heat up. He was lost in his thoughts with how to proceed with Cali. Tonight and the last night of August will be a full moon then he'll have the wolfsbane potion and he would be in his rooms and far away from Cali. His thoughts were interupted as the kettle hissed ready for him to enjoy his tea. It is only the second day he thought, not wanting to get ahead of himself on whatever this is. As he finished his tea off and rinsed it out in the sink and was out the door and apperating to the three broomsticks. As he walked by he saw Cali through the window, and stopped dead in his tracks. The white one piece contrasted with her skin so well not to mention how short it was as she was currently bending over the counter trying to grab something. He thought coming this early he wouldn't be so bad, but Mooney really liked her. He noticed she was reaching for a towel to wipe the bar with and started to dance. He faintly heard the music and it did not help. He would like to see her clothes on the floor right now, or even seeing her in one of his shirts. Before he could stop himself he quietly opened the door and was behind her in seconds. 

 

                         _ **Cali's POV**_

You were working and dancing away while you opened the bar Kane Brown pull it off was playing. You just started to santize the bar with a towel still singing and dancing when you felt hands on you and Remus's scent overwhelming you. "I imagine you would look really cute with a flatbell on." Remus breathed in your ear. You leaned back into him as he started to kiss down your neck. You moaned and tried to turn around but Remus had you pinned as his hands started to roam your body. "Remus we can't right now?" As one of his hands were on one of your breast and the other skimming up your thigh. You let out a soft gasp with his touches. "But I missed you." As his finger slid under your panties and feeling how wet you were. "Yes but I'm open anybody could come in." You tried to argue back But couldn't as you bit your tongue to stop the noise coming out of your mouth. Remus finally let you go so you could turn around to face him. "I missed you too." As you stepped on your tip toes to give him a quick kiss. Remus had other plans he pulled you to him and deepened the kiss. You had to pull away to catch your breath and senses as you did you noticed a green in Remus eyes till he shook his head. " Your to tempting." Remus smiled down at you. You chuckled and gave him a kiss on his scared cheek "so are you." But you had to step away when customers started to come in. You went to work right away as Remus just watched you from the bar. Mooney urging him the whole time he had to get out of here soon. Finnaly after about 30 mins after taking care of her half full bar Cali finally came back over. Something about Remus just makes you want to be a flirt and a tease with him. As you leaned across the bar to talk to him you knew he could see down your top and your tan strapless bra. He was watching you the whole time and for some reason it turned you on. "Are you bored watching me yet!" You joked with him as you noticed his eyes were on your chest. "Not the slightest specially the view right now." Remus whispered to you. "Maybe you can see more later." With a flirty smile playing on your lips. As long as he was gone by 11 it should be good or run for an emeryecey cigarette and snack run. It only has to be 15 mins of transformation for you. Remus paled a bit but retorted with "if it early in the evening. I have to get ready for my new job. Unfortunately I have less then a month and have a full year to plan." Remus told you regretfully. Part was true at least he told himself. "I ment to ask." Cali started as she rummaged through her bag to bring out the book from yesterday, but was interupted when a new group walked in.

 While Cali took care of the table the server from last night walked in. Remus thought her name was Connie. She was dressed almost like Cali but in tight capris that had wholes in them with a red Three Brosticks v neck shirt. Those two are very different thought Remus as she walked behind the bar to get ready. Connie finally turned around and noticed Remus. "Hey stranger back again?" She smiled at him. "You ladies have the best pub and service." Remus tried to come up with an excuse. "Would you like a drink? I'm surprised Cali hasn't got you one yet." "I got here when it started getting busy I'm patient." Remus told Connie. "Well what can I get you?" Cali Mooney yelled out inside of him. I need to get out of her soon. "Just a cup of tea with sugar please." As he tried to keep his cool when a group of guys came in and started hugging Cali and flirting with her as she took care of them. Connie came back with the tea as CI came back behind the bar. Cali took one look at the tea and made a face. Connie laughed at Cali's face. "How long have you been here now  like 4..." You stopped her as fast as you could since you figured Remus would figure the math. "I'm an American espresso and coffee are my things not that nasty dirty water." You told her she laughed at you and started looking around behind the bar. "What are you doing? You asked "ah ha you can't go a day without Starbucks." As she brought out your cup that you took from her and hugged it dearly. Connie was laughing at you. "How are you going to survive this year?" You smacked her. Why did she have to be hung over when she got home this morning. Luckily Remus saved you as you turned back to him when he asked "what's Starbucks?" "It's a corporate coffee shop based out of Seattle Washington that's all over America and I think Japan but their popping up all over the countries now." You explained to him you love learning about everything. "I swear Cali your obsessed with this book!" As Connie held up your book. "Hey I'm like halfway through it again and I thought I could get some reading in." As you grabbed it from her hand and set it down next to Remus. " Not going to happened." As five tabless walked in, sending the girls to work.

 

                        _**Third POV**_

Remis decided to pick the book up and start reading it trying to figure why Cali liked it so much. He was half way through it and was starting to get into it. Remus was startled when Cali pushed the book down from his face. "What do you think?" It's a very interesting story line. But not very true about werewolves. The poem was, but her being in natural control." Explained Remus pondering it also in his mind. "Did you know their is two kinds of werewolves?" Asked Cali. "What?" Remus was surprised being a werewolf all his life and didn't know this. "Where do you think werewolves naturally come from?" "I never thought about it." Remis answered truthfully, hstiimg distracted by Cali bedimding over to get a new bottle of firewhiskey. "Take her now. She is already in position!" Yelled Mooney inside of Remus getting closer to breaking free. Remis tried to find his voice again but was fighting Mooney and stop staring at Cali's tan ass. "Hey Cali were out of elf wine can you run in the back and get some." Pleaded Connie. "Alright!" Cali called back

 When she was bent over she felt did eyes on her immediately. Putting on a little more of a show you popped your ad out me making the shorts On your outfit so he could get a glimpse of your black and white Victoria secret thing. Cali turned around slowly and saw the Lust and desire in Remus's eyes. Cali innocently asked "do you want to help me in the back?" As Cali shuttered off to the back. Remus was out of his seat and right behind her in seconds. As soon as they were in the back room Remus had you turned around facing him and pushing you up against the wall and gave you a passionate but hard and full of lust. When you two broke away you gasped for air as this started sucking on your neck. "What was that about?" Cali asked. "You did that on purpose teasing." Remis told you as he softly bit your neck and ear. "What are you going to do about it?" Cali whispered to him challenging him. Remus growled "just this." As he turned you around making you place your hands on the wall. He roughly spread your legs apart and ran his hand up your thigh as his other hand is on your left breast as his right hand pushed two finger in you already. "You do like it rough." Remus breathed in Cali's ear Mooney in full control now feeling how wet she was. "Show me rough." Cali challenged. Remus removed his fingers from her folds and unbuckled himself. Pushing Cali's ass out further and pushing her shorts up and thong to the side as Remus rammed into Cali at full force again and again til Cali was painting and moaning into her hand with one last thrust they both came at the same time. Remus gained his breath before Cali, admiring her tattoos fully noticing the wolf sleeve with a crecent moon with wolf prints with another symbol that look like cloud with lighting and rain surrounded the rest was a forest mountains with a white wolf. Cali noticed him looking at the tattoo. "What is that tattoo?" Remus couldn't help but ask now that he got Mooney under control. "The symbols are actually my tribe symbols back home. Mountains remimde of Tennessee and the wolf is a part of me. Cali explained to this as she grabbed the bottles of wine. Remus was confused which never happens. "What do you mean it's a part of you?" Cali walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "In do time. Its only the second day! I need to keep some secrets. Besides you ready know what I look naked." As she turned to walk gracefully towards the door. Remus hurried to catch up other her. "Somewhat I haven't had my sweet time with you yet." As he leaned close to your ear as they both arrived in the lobby of the tavern. "We still have time to do that unless of your tired of me ready. Cali told him as she placed the bottles on the bar and Rumus sat back in his seat at the bar. Remus laughed "I don't think that will happen you will get tired of me." Remus said truthfully Cali almost recognized the resentment in his voice. "I get off around 7 tonight if you would like to get dinner and know each other more." Cali proposed hopefully since it was kind of early like he said. Remus thought about it it would be close to dusk but It's hard enough to control Mooney around her. "I would love to Cali but I need to prepare for the job I start in about a month." Remus apogized "I still don't know what you do? What is your new job by the way?" Asked Cali. "I'm the new defence against the arts professor this year. Remus said excitedly.  Cali's stomach dropped but recovered real fast. "How good are you if you didn't know there are two different werewolves? you joked with him. "To be fair I don't think that's common knowledge." Remus retorted. Remus leaned over and said "maybe I need a private lesson then." Your biggest fantasy was always being with a professor and now it kinda got complicated. "I think I can do that. I at least owe you that. Cali told him Remus was confused with that. He couldn't think long he needed to get going.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm new to the archive of our own but always been a huge Remus lupin fan and he just doesn't have enough I posted a story like this on watpadd but revised it. Your character is Cali but you'll find out more about yourself through the story. Also it is based off of Harry's third year but more at the present time of now.


End file.
